pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Joeman Empire
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:ThJZ8KP1LP.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Crimsoncrusader (talk) 18:33, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Hi.You're making mistakes as to what is and isn't in the public domain and, even characters who are PD... the pages you're making are terrible and you're not putting any effort into them whatsoever. Please don't make half-assed pages. Either do it right or don't do it.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:15, November 22, 2015 (UTC) Yes I would love to help you! I don't have time right now but, I'll write some stuff out and leave you a message here in the next two or three days.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:44, November 26, 2015 (UTC) To start, here's a blank infobox/page template that all pages should be built with: Blank Character Template Origin (only write the character's origin based off his/her public domain appearances) Public Domain Appearances (only put a list of the character's public domain appearances) Notes (let's leave this for now, it can be even more confusing than pictures) See Also (any links to other websites pertaining to the character - even if they include copyrighted information) PICTURES: Can we agree that you won't add any pictures for now, please? Rules for pictures are kinda weird and I think it would be easier if I could explain everything else before I confuse you with how pictures work. Thus far, you've added a picture from a copyrighted movie (King Kong... who isn't even in the public domain... more on that tomorrow, okay), a picture from a copyrighted Marvel Comics book (Achilles), a purely unacceptable clip art (Frog Prince... whom we already have a page for), something that I don't even know where it came from (Heimdall), and two photos that I think are okay (Odysseus & Krampus). I'm not sure if the open source characters that have copyrighted photos (such as Baalzebitch) are what maybe made you think that's okay but... it's really not but sometimes is so that's what I mean about not wanting to confuse you right now. Pictures are weird and we can get to them after. Fair enough? CAPTIONS FOR PICTURES: That's a mess and anything I tell you now will just end up contradicted by you simply looking at other pages. There's a way it's supposed to be done but, it wasn't always done that way, so a lot (like A LOT) of pages are wrong and, admittedly, that's mine and others fault: we've been pretty (...aka: EXTREMELY...) slow in getting that fixed so... let's just leave captions for now, k? I think it would be easiest if we chose a specific type of character to start with, and then branched out from there. You seem to have an interest in mythological characters (Odysseus, Achilles, Krampus, Heimdall) so, what if we started there? Let me know if that works for you and I'll leave more info tomorrow (not sure where you live but, it's 11:37PM for me right now). Cheers for now, talk to you soon.Cebr1979 (talk) 07:36, November 26, 2015 (UTC) P.S. Oh! And always sign any messages you leave on a talk page with four tildes at the end. If you don't know what "tildes" are, neither did I when I first started here. This: ~ :^ :| :| That squiggly-line-thing is a "tilde." Put four of them in a row with no spaces at the end of your talk page messages and it will "sign" your posts for you (you'll see what I mean the first time you do it). Talk soon, Cebr1979 (talk) 07:36, November 26, 2015 (UTC)